Pick Your Wizard
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Marriage Law; Hermione had only narrowed down to four possible men that she may find herself living with them, if not she could find herself lost in the Muggle World forever. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, which one will she pick?


**AN:** Marriage Law; Hermione had only narrowed down to four possible men that she may find herself living with them, if not she could find herself lost in the Muggle World forever. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, which one will she pick?

**AN:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Pick Your Wizard

by Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

During the spring break for Hermione Granger during her sixth year; she was at her grandparents' manor in the northern parts of Scotland, while her parents were busy with their Dental practice. She was riding one of the many horses that were available to her; a brown and white painted stallion, who she had named Shakespeare. A very grand horse he was; she trained to horse from the time that he was able to be away from his mother, and he would only listen to her and no other. Hermione was enjoying the nice warm hot weather as she was with her beloved horse out in the moor; taking the time away from her long studies that her friends have always made fun of her about, no one from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew about her grandparents and she was not going to share that she comes from a line of Ladies and Lords of the Muggle World. No; she was way too grounded for something like that, just like her mother who married for love and nothing more.

As she was riding Shakespeare; an owl came upon them, which almost spook the horse enough to where Hermione grabbed the reins and petted the his neck and calmed down from the owl's sudden arrival. Once the horse was calm; the owl landed on her shoulder, to where she could get the envelope from his foot. Then the owl flew away. With the envelope in her hands; Hermione noticed that it was not from any of her two best friends or any of her teachers from her school; she flipped it over and saw the seal of the Ministry of Magic's monogram upon the hard wax seal. She wondered what was going on for them to send a letter to her; she had never been sent a letter, not even during her time in third year for the Time-Turner usage or in fifth year for the Department of Mysteries fiasco. With a big sigh; Hermione opened the letter, which read:

_Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger,_

_I am informing you of the new law that was just past midnight of last night; by the Ministry of Magic's new guidelines follows, Muggle-born witches and wizards at the ages of 17 to 57 must marry either a half-blood or pure-blooded witch or wizard of the opposite of the muggle-born. The reason for such new law came about was due to the low birth rates to our Magical World that it is time to take action before being wiped out. _

_Even though you are in your sixth year of schooling; the Ministry of Magic's records show your use of a Time-Turner during your third year, which calculates your age of seventeen as of today. To where you have to take part of the new marriage law or have your wand snapped and being cast out of the Magical World forever._

_The requirements for this new law are as follows:_

_1. Every muggle-born must marry a half-blood or pure-blood within the 17-57 age range._

_2. Must have given birth or about to give birth to a child within the first three years of marriage._

_3. Must have given birth to three or more children within the first seven years of marriage._

_4. People still in school still have to marry; but can hold off of having children until graduation, or near graduation._

_5. Half-blood or pure-blood must submit for the muggle-born._

_6. If a muggle-born has more than one offer than they must go the Ministry to pick which one in front of an Ministry witness and give reasons why or why not to marry that person. But is given a month to decide which one to marry._

_Within a few days another letter will be coming to you to state who will marry or a summing to come to the Ministry itself to pick._

_Sorry to inform you like this,_

_Kingsley Shacklebot_

After reading all of that, Hermione Granger who was known for logic thinking and quick minded; was finding that she having trouble breathing, she could not believe the Ministry of Magic was making her marry and then finding out that she was now seventeen years of age due to her usage of the Time-Turner. If she knew this was going to happen, she may have never picked it up, but the love of knowledge was just too much for her to not use it, then she had also saved her best friend's godfather; Sirius Black from a fate that was not his own. Then as soon as that came to her mind an idea also came smacking into her; _What if Lord Voldemort did this in order to get to Harry threw me? I could never live with myself if that was the case?_

Hermione then grabbed the reins of her horse and started making him run; to where she could feel the wind going through her hair, to make her feel as if she was free. Then the tears of the unknown came leaking out of her eyes; as the thunder of the horse's hooves came upon the earth, as they moved across the moor. After a while; the horse took control of the direction of where he wanted to go, and took off towards the manor where he knew that Hermione would feel much better than being on his back. He could tell that she was not happy for whatever reason and he just want her somewhere that he knew that was safer than being out in the open.

Shakespeare galloped all the way to the stables that were next to the house; the manor was made of rock and stone from the days of old, while the stables were a mix of wood and rock, there was also a bit lake in the back of the manor where Hermione would go and swim and fish during the hot days of her stay. The horse slowed down and walked into the stable where the groundskeeper was feeding the horses, which looked up and saw Hermione's red eyes from being crying. The groundskeeper dropped everything and ran up to the horse and grabbed it's reins and tried to get Hermione's attention, but only was handed a letter into his face for all of his troubles.

After reading the letter; he looked up and said, "Mya; you still have us, no matter what happens."

Hermione looked down to the man's blue eyes, who she had called uncle as a child, "Alfred; I'm scared."

Alfred reached up and wrapped his big massive arms around her little body and brought her down to earth and hugged her. He was six foot three with a massive built from his younger years; with brownish-red hair and beard with some graying, from his fifty-two long years of living. He hated seeing Hermione like this; from all the years that she was in school, she always came home crying because from lack of friends until Hagwarts. Alfred sighed, "Come on; help me put Shakespeare away, and we will go in and tell your grandparents of what is going on."

After awhile; Alfred had manage to get Hermione to help put her horse away and fed, before heading into the manor where her grandparents were in the dining room. When they looked up and saw their angel walking in like it was her last day of life; they knew that something was wrong, and Alfred gave them the letter for them to read as she sat down and waited for them to say something.

Lord Hamlet MacArthur looked from after reading the letter and said to his granddaughter, "Now Hermione; before coming here, you had no idea of this was going to happen did you?"

"No grandfather; I have not."

Lady Julia MacArthur looked at her husband and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Hamlet said, "Well; we will handle this like all noble people, we will meet these suitors and help Hermione dwindle them down to the proper one. If it is too many we can always hold a sort of a battle of the wits to see what happens."

Hermione laughed; she had heard of such things from the books of her family line, to pick the proper suitor if there was too many that wanted the hand of a daughter, and they could not pick which one. She could not wait and see what would happen with wizards trying to use muggle weapons to battle for her hand.

Julia saw the smile on her granddaughter's face and said, "From that some upon your face; it tells me that wizards don't use weapons in your world?"

"No, but I can always laugh to see them try. Oh well; thanks for the smile grandfather, it was worth picturing a few of them that I had in my mind."

What she had pictured was Draco Malfoy scolding a bow and arrow to work for him, but also picturing it scraping his arm for not knowing what he was doing. Another image of Ron trying to pick up a sword; but manage to flip himself over, because of him trying to lift the biggest sword of the bunch and it weighed too much for him to handle. After dinner that night; Hermione climbed up the west wing of the manor and laughing as she was heading for sleep that night and laying next to her was her beloved husky Lear, who guard her from unwanted dreams that night.

Ch.2

The next day brought a thunderstorm onto the moor and with it the feeling of dread; Hermione sat in the living room of the manor, waiting upon any word of what is to happen. She sat next to the fireplace with one of her beloved books from Jane Arthur and sipping her peppermint tea; when a fire call came through to her fireplace from Kingsley. Hermione got upon the floor and looked into the fireplace and saw a worried looked Kingsley.

"Oh Miss Granger; I am so sorry about all of this and so soon as well, could you come through and help me with all of these men that seem to want to marry you."

Hermione turned pale and asked, "How many?"

"I don't want to scare you, but please come through and help me."

"Can I bring my grandparents with me? Otherwise I will not come."

Kingsley pushed away from the fireplace at it end and she heard him asking and heard some yelling in the back ground that sound like Draco telling him whatever. He then came back and said, "Why don't you just bring you grandfather and go from there."

"Alright, give me a few minutes."

Then Hermione ran into the sun room and told her grandfather what was going on and he followed her into the fireplace and into the place that Kingsley was waiting for them. What she found was she was in the conference room in the Ministry in one of the rooms near the Law Enforcement area; in the room was quite a few men that she had no idea of why they were there, she knew that her friends were not of age and they were not there. Who was there was Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin; as well as Voldemort, Greyback, Yaxley, Dolohov, with some of the Weasley's; Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. After seeing all of them and nearly some of them wanting to kill each other were a bit too much for Hermione to keep her head about all of this, but luck she brought her grandfather who started yelling at the lot of them.

Hamlet said, "Now that I have your focus gentlemen; I am Lord Hamlet MacArthur, or the Northern Scotland. Now by the show of hands are the men that want to marry my granddaughter Hermione Granger?" By the show of hands all of the hands went up in the room minus Kingsley. Then Hamlet looked at Hermione and said, "Which one of them you want gone?"

By the wave of her hand Voldemort, Greyback, Yaxley, and Dolohov were gone. Hermione looked at the Weasleys' and said, "Sorry boys; but I think of you guys as family and all of you have girlfriends, so sorry." All four of the guys stood up and gave her a hug before leaving the room. Then she looked at Lucius Malfoy and said, "Are you married Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was until the Dark Lord killed her last week."

Hermione looked at Kingsley and he said, "He stays Hermione until you can pin point the one you want to marry, until then you have four suitors to pick from."

Hamlet spoke up, "Kingsley I want up to issue an wand oath along with these wizards; I want this to be said for the oath, form this point on, no one from this room will talk about or show anyone about the place we are going to, the test for my granddaughter's hand, or the title of my granddaughter's identity. No one must know where we live and once Hermione picks the husband, all but him will forget about the place or how to get there and the husband will not share how to get to this said place."

Once the wand oath was given; Hermione and Hamlet led the four men plus Kingsley into the fireplace to manor, where they were greeted by Hermione's grandmother and the groundskeeper, and also the Lear the husky. Lear came jumping in front of Hermione separating her from all the other males in the room, show off his teeth and growling at them.

The elder woman spoke up, "Alfred; take Lear outside while we talk to these men?"

Hamlet said, "Don't Alfred. Julia let Lear stay; I think it will show these men not to do anything this house, while it comes to Hermione."

"Oh very well; Alfred, get Nancy to serve us some tea in the Sun Room please?"

"Yes ma'am." Then he was gone from the room.

Hermione said, "Well everyone; I would like you to meet Lady Julia MacArthur, my grandmother." Then she looked down to Lear and said, "Would you let me introduce these men to you and my grandparents and then you can grow at them afterwards."

The blue eyed husky barked once; letting Hermione knew that he was watching them, then she stood in front of Kingsley and said, "This is Kingsley Shacklebot a friend and he is not going for my hand." This made her grandparents happy to know that he was not going to ask Hermione for marriage, just one less man to worry about.

Then she moved to the next guy, "This is Professor Severus Snape of Hagwarts, he teaches Potions or chemistry in the magical world and he has a great love of books and knowledge." This made her grandparents worry, for he was a teacher with hardly the good looks, but had the talk and dark, and he also had an aura of power that could not ignored. Him being a teacher was going to be a problem because of the unfairness that it could cause for Hermione with her classmates, they know that he is also a spy.

Then she moved on to the next one, "This is Sirius Black; my friend Harry Potter's godfather and a good friend when it comes to laughs." Her grandparents remember her talking about him; about being falsely imprisoned for his friends' murder, Hermione had saved his life during her third year of school and he can turn into a dog. Plus he was a womanizer from the stories that they have also heard about him and a drunk at times.

Then she moved on to the next man who looked a little sickish, "This is Remus Lupin; he was a teacher for DADA class back in my third year, he is also a lover of books and knowledge." Her grandparents knew now why he looked sick because of him being a werewolf and the full moon was not for a couple of days, but showed its toll on him so. He was also known as a voice of reason to Sirius Black and their friends from their days of schooling.

Then Hermione moved to the last man on the line up, "This is Lucius Malfoy; his is a Lord of Malfoy Manor on the northern parts of England, and he is from an old line of pure noble blood of the Magical World. He is also part of the bard of governors for the school. If you are wondering; yes he is Draco's father." This made her grandparents made; he had no right to ask Hermione for his hand in marriage, if he had a son that wanted to hurt Hermione with words and actions, it just would not do. This also made Lear growl at Lucius the most.

Lucius jumped back from the husky and said, "Keep him away from me if you want him to live."

Kingsley said, "I think you may leave Mr. Malfoy, if you want to hurt an animal, what is going to stop you from hurting a wife. Now go." With that Mr. Lucius Malfoy left the manor and never to come back again, Kinsley looked at Lear and said, "Keep up on your guard and we can find the right guy for Hermione."

Lear yapped with glee at hearing that, and made his way to herd Hermione away from the remaining men in the room; and then made their way to the Sun Room where the rest followed, and sat around in nice sitting chairs with nice hot tea. Once Hermione sat down; Lear sat in front of her, and kept Serverus, Sirius, and Remus in his eye sight.

Once everyone had sat down; Hermione then asked the three remaining men in front of her, "Why did the three of you asked for my hand?"

Severus spoke up, "Albus Dumbledore told us that we should to protect you from the Dark Lord; for he would use you against Potter, and it would world too if it were not for your grandfather coming up with the wording for the wizard's oath."

Sirius said, "Please believe us Mione that we want to protect you, no matter what from the Dark forces of this world, all because you are Harry's friend."

Remus said, "It is the least that we can do. Plus; you have also been there for Sirius and for me."

Severus growled at the two remaining Marauders of the past, "Would you two mutts knock it off; I know she is important to Potter, and a bright witch but stop." Then he looked at her and asked, "Miss Granger, a lady?"

Hermione could not hold back but laugh; even for the dark potions master, he had charm and grace for the noble life. "Yes Professor; I am Lady Hermione MacArthur-Granger, of Northern Scotland."

Severus smirk and said, "Then Lady Hermione; I must introduce you to Lord Severus Prince-Snape families of Wales." He then stood up and bowed in front of her.

Sirius then stood up and said, "And I good lady am; Lord Sirius Black of London." He came walking up and kissed Hermione's right hand over her knuckles. Then Lear started growling when Sirius stayed a little longer then he should. "Okay, okay. I know I have to work for your love and not just Mione's love either."

When Sirius sat back down; Hamlet asked, "Mr. Lupin; what about you, what kind of family you came from?"

Remus smiled, "My father was a scholar and my mother was a healer. My father was a Greek scholar."

Hamlet smiled, "Just like my Julia; her father was also a Greek scholar and her mother was also a healer of sorts, she and I had met at a boarding school and stayed ever since."

Severus spoke up, "Forgive me my Lord; but I have noticed that most of the people in your family are named after William Shakespeare's works of some form."

Hamlet smiled, "You would be correct Severus, for many generations we have been named after the great writer in some way or form. Even Hermione's mother was named after an Shakespearean character."

Hermione drank up her tea as she listened to the men talking to one another; while her and her grandmother watched, along with the husky who could not stop watching them. After a while Hermione had gotten board and left the room to allow everyone to talk without her being there.

Ch. 3

Hermione found herself in the kitchen area of the old manor; where she had spent most of her childhood, she found an old underground passage near the old fireplace and pulled out a prick looking lever and a passage way became known and she slipped on through. She had a feeling that the men would be talking for a long time and Lear was right at her heals, so she knew that she was not going to be alone. He seemed to know that she needed to go somewhere that does not involve a lot of men, but also not too far away from home to run back to.

In the underground passage has electric lights connecting to each other upon the walls; like touches in long forgotten times, and her faithful guard at her side. She always felt like going through history whenever she was either at the school or at her grandparent manor, and just surround herself with history. As she was walking through the somewhat forgotten tunnel; she was wondering how she was going to tell her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she just did not know.

Hermione looked down at Lear and asked, "If you had two best friends with tempers of dragons, how would you tell them that you had to get married?"

Lear answered with a low "grrrr."

"Thought so," with a big sigh, "Oh well; another thing I have not told them is that I am a lady and now three of the men with my grandparents also know my friends, oh how am I going to live after today?"

With a wave of her wand; came to her were some paper and a writing itself quill; she found that she saved herself both time and effort with this type of quill. With another wave of her wand the paper sat still as if someone were writing a letter for Hermione as she was talking to the paper.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I was wondering if either of you have be following the new marriage law that you may have heard from either Mr. Weasley or the Daily Profit. I think I have your attention now; well I am now a part of this said law, meaning I am now facing that I have to decide on who I should marry. That being said; I had more than one person coming up to me for such statement, so I will not be asking either of you for your help._

_Because within a few days I will have to find one and I don't need two more people to come forward; so don't even think about it! All I ask is, whoever he ends up being, I want my friends at my side. I will however let you know I did manage to kick Voldemort, Greyback, Yaxley, and Dolohov, as well Mr. Lucius Malfoy from my list of marriage suitors._

_Here is another bombshell for the two of you; I know Harry that you may heard of a muggle noble family by the name of MacArthur, well both Lord and Lady MacArthur are my grandparents. I am sorry for not telling either of you that I am from noble family; I just did not want people to treat me any different, then an average girl going to the same school as them. I must ask you that you do not tell anyone of where I come from and not to tell any of the other Weasley's or friends please, because if anyone asks I will deny everything. _

_ Hope to see you in the upcoming term,_

_Lady Hermione J. MacArthur-Granger_

With another wave of her wand the quill stopped with its moving and put a spell upon the paper to where that only she, Harry, and Ron were to only ones to read what was written upon the paper. She just knew that they would either show the letter to another person or let it lay around for someone to look at it or someone to read over their shoulder that should not. Hermione waved a final wave of her wand made the letter turned itself into an envelope for it be sent.

After a while; Hermione and Lear followed the tunnel back to the kitchen, where she found her owl and send off her letter to the two boys, who would be yelling at her the next time she heard from anyone of them. After the letter being set off; she found herself back at the Sun Room, and just sat down where she once was.

Then Severus looked up at her and said, "Where were you _dear_?" Hermione could not help it with his velvet purr that seemed to cause her to shiver at the word dear.

Sirius noticed this asked, "You were not doing _something_ that you shouldn't, now are you?" This also caused Hermione to shiver with his husky voice from those times that she had heard it from after his drinking some firewhiskey.

Hermione looked at her grandmother and trying to hide a blush from the two men that were trying to get her attention for one of them to marry her; but the look her grandmother gave her, was something that she was not expecting. A knowing smile; which she had no idea of what was going through her grandmother's mind, at that very moment.

"I went to the underground system."

Remus lifted his eyebrows at this, "Underground system? Do you mean the tunnels that the manor across the moor had built many years ago in case of an attack on the manor itself?" This brought light into his eyes; whenever he was around something about history, or something that he knew from historical times or learning something new.

Julia smiled, "That would be the one; ours leads to the nearby chapel that monks had used ages ago, it is also where most of our family has been laid to rest."

Severus growled, "Why were you doing down in the run down tunnels?"

Hamlet growled back, "Don't you growl at Hermione; she has every right to know how to protect herself, if something were to happen upon the manor. As a lady of the MacArthur clan; she has every right to know how to protect herself, she was taught from age five on how to use the tunnels around the moor. I don't know how she is as a witch for she does not tell us about that sort of life; but she has told us about an upcoming war, and that she is a number one target next to her friend Harry Potter."

Sirius spoke up, "Yes that would be true and my godson does not like that one bit. Nor does he like seeing himself or his friends getting hurt because of this said war. All because of this Lord Voltmort; who believes that all muggle-borns should not be a part of the magical world, due to the lack of magical upbringing. And do please forgive the Professor; he has to be around this so called lord, whenever he has to call upon him."

Hermione laughed; it had sounded like musical winds to the three remaining men that wanted to marry her, "My grandparents already know that Severus is a spy Sirius. They know everything that has been going on in this war that we are facing and they also know everything about you and Remus; along with the days that you were at Hogwarts, even your days as non-human."

Remus paled at that being said; which Hamlet spoke up, "Don't worry Remus; we are not against anything that you only become the moment the full moon comes, only the times that it is not near is what we will judge you upon. From what we have heard from Hermione; you have nothing to worry about, but Sirius on the other hand does."

It was Sirius's turn to turn pail from that statement, "What do you mean?"

Hamlet spoke with fire in his eyes as he spoke his mind to the man that he heard some things about, "You are someone I would not allow for my granddaughter; for all the things I have heard this is something I would not allow, you whoring around with countless women just to fix an itch that needs scratching! No grandson-in-law of mine will be doing that to my beloved granddaughter; you are someone that will spend more money, than to earn the money to help with the family! What I would like for her to marry is a man that will take care of her; with support of any kind and all kinds, plus willing to stay at her side no matter what. Are you that said man or will you been doing what you do best? Turning her head at every female and chase them to the nearest place to get what you want."

Severus smirked at the chewing that Sirius was getting from Lord Hamlet MacArthur; it sounds like Miss Granger had in fact told them everything about the people around her, for he was enjoying all the payback that Mr. Sirius Black has ever done to him. Then Hamlet spoke softly once more, "If it was up to me; I know who I would pick, but I will not say anything because this is for Hermione to decide and not me or Julia."

Kingsley then spoke up; from where he stood near the fireplace, "So how are you going to pick the remaining three Hermione?"

She thought about something that just came to her mind and then asked Remus, "May I ask how is things with Tonks; the last thing I heard, you were with her?"

Kingsley then coughed and said, "I can explain that one; she kind of walked out on him for me. Don't worry; Remus and I are still friends, just don't talk about her in front him right now. Moony is happy from what I have heard from what Remus had spoke to Harry, from the other day about it."

Hermione was a little surprised to hear that Tonks had walked out on Remus; no wonder he was here for her, she kind of felt sad for Remus even he would not allow such things. She also knew that Moony was not every happy about Tonks being around Remus anyway; from the times being close to a full moon, he would come out and say so. All Hermione was able to do was give him a smile to let him know that things will get better for him; even though they don't know how it will be.

Hermione then spoke, "To answer your previous question Kingsley; there is a tradition in the MacArthur family dating back to the late eight hundreds, when there was a daughter needed to be married off to more the one suitor. They would have to be tested in some muggle weaponry; to show the family that they would protect her, even during the times of war. Whoever was the most skilled would win the lady's hand."

Kingsley had his eyebrows raised, "Isn't a little out of date for something like that; I mean as wizards, they could do a lot better than muggle weapons?"

Hermione smiled, "That is why I am going to take all wands away while this is underway; to prevent any cheating, and I will allow you to hold their wands as well as mine so you know it is all fair."

Kingsley asked, "How do you know that I won't cheat for them?"

Hamlet spoke up, "As someone from the Law Enforcement agency; aren't you not allowed to conflict any rules of any kind, or help break rules?"

Kingsley smiled, "That is true. Oh well. When is then going to take place and where?"

Julia looked at the nearest clock and saw that it was nearing dinner time, "It would have to be tomorrow; for it is nearing dinner time, you gentlemen are allowed to stay and have dinner and spend the night. I would all parties to dress up; I would like to see everyone to make an effort of to show us MacArthur's of the kind of men that will be part of this family, and act the part as a lord. I will advise that since you don't have your things; go home and get ready and come back with some bags of clothing as we narrow the suitors down, we will see you all within an hour or so."

With that being said; Hermione wished all the suitors off, and waited until all had left the room before talking to Kingsley alone. "Thank you for being here Kingsley; I know that you are a busy man, but I must ask why are you doing all this for me?"

"Albus wanted to make sure that everything went well and smoothly as possible for you; we care enough about you to help out as much as we can, and as from what you just told me about the weapons test. If Lucius Malfoy was not thrown out of here because of Lear wanting to protect you, he would have had a field day about the weapons. The only weapons the Malfoy's are good at are the swords; anything else, they would not know what to do."

Hermione giggled, "If he was still here I would have started out with the bow and arrow; which I am still thinking about starting anyway, just to see who could use them. Will you be here for dinner?"

"No; but I will be here tomorrow at nine in the morning, until then Lady Hermione. I would have never pegged you for a lady; not when you have two male best friends that eat the way they do, and you yelling at the Weasley twins when they act up."

"I have always had gotten after Harry and Ron about their eating habits but they pay me no mind. The whole point of being in Hogwarts was to show people that I am just a normal person worked for me; if Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters really know about my upbringing, they would be after me quicker than normal. I just could not have that."

"Well until the morrow my lady," then Kingsley kissed Hermione's hand before leaving through the fireplace and Hermione went up to her room to get ready for the night.

Ch. 4

Lady Hermione MacArthur-Granger was standing in front of her mirror; checking to make sure that she had everything on, before heading down to dinner with her suitors and grandparents. Hermione was wearing a royal blue velvet evening gown that showed off all of her curves; with long three-quarter sleeves, and the dress ended at her ankles. She also wore her petite diamond tiara from her family; as well as a diamond necklace, that covered some of the skin that was showing around her neck. She also wore some flat silver slippers; the ones that she always felt like she was walking in bear feet, and not feeling the pain from uncomfortable shoes.

She had her hair up in a simple twist; with two loose curls, to frame her face. Hermione had also used natural looking makeup to enhance her natural beauty; with a brownish-gold eye shadow, light blush and coral colored lips. She felt like a princess; even in her own mind, and forgetting the plain bookworm she left at the school. After rechecking that she had everything on that she wanted; she made her way down to the dining room that was near the kitchens and also near the back garden as a back drop for the night's dining experience.

As Hermione made her way closer to the dining room; she heard voices talking one another, only one voice seemed to pop out at her the most. It was always his voice that she would always longed to hear; for it was rich as velvet in the night's breeze, she was always imagine him reading her favorite stories with that voice. It is one of the things that she had always noticed about him; plus his hands were another story, for they enchanted her so. Over the years she had always noticed his hands as he was chopping something, gracing his hand movements has he talked or making his wand do something for him. These two things were always the cause of her to show off in her school; the make him notice her more, but he was just would never cave to show that she was even there.

Professor Severus Snape is a man; a man through his actions and having the sound of his voice, he could never be anything else but a man. He may not be something to look at; but his hands and voice could do wonders for the imagination that it has for Hermione, for she was taught that to never judge something by the mere sight of it. Sometimes gold could be hidden in plain sight; but it takes right person, to find such things in life. As Hermione walked to the edge of the doorway leading to the dining room; she noticed that all the suitors were dressed in their fashion's best, which made her drool at their looks.

What shocked her the most was what Severus Snape was dressed; gone were his trademark teacher's robes and his black 1800's button up coat, he was dressed in an sage with gold finishing's tunic, a white dress shirt underneath, and with tan slacks. He had also has his hair pulled back in a leather strip. The sight of him, almost made Hermione wanted to come in and yell, that she had found her husband to be, but as a lady she could not.

Then she moved her eyes to Sirius Black; who has always made an effort to look good, he wore a royal blue dress shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes, with black slacks and a royal and black swirling vest, with a black dinner jacket upon all of that, which made him stand out for a being something other than his normal self.

Then her eyes landed upon Remus Lupin; who she has never seen him dress up before, but what she saw was something that she was not expecting. He wore a silver dress shirt; dark gray slacks, and matching dark gray suit jacket. He also wore a tie that had a blend of dark gray and silver to finish it off. It went well with his brown-red hair turning gray in some areas.

Hermione was already having trouble picking the man to be her husband; but after seeing all three of them clean up and looking sharp, it was even harder than before. She was still in her hiding place looking around and noticed her grandmother asking Nancy the cook, to take pictures for the night's evening; she could tell that her grandmother was having fun with all these men in the room. She took a deep breath and moved her way in the room; where all the men stopped what they were doing and looked, as she glide into the room. She remembered years ago that ladies don't just simply walk into the room; they glide like angels that they were made to be, especially with all the wonderful clothes and make up that she had to put on.

Severus was the one closest to her; who came up and took her hand, and kissed it before saying, "May I say what a wonderful gem that you make this evening." Hermione could barely ignore his velveteen voice, the rolled like thunder over the skin of her hand.

She smiled, "Why thank you Professor; may I also say, what a surprise to see you in something other than black. May I be bold to say that it is very becoming of you?"

Severus gave off a deep chuckle; which brought an over whelming surprise for Hermione, "I could get use to it my Lady; for it is something that I could only do, for the right sort of person." The look that Hermione saw in Severus's eyes showed what kind of predator that he really be; under the right environment, with that thought had brought a blush upon her cheeks.

Then at that moment Sirius came with his sway of walking; which made Hermione wonder if he was a peacock in another life, or was that what he always walked when he wanted something out of a female. She had hoped that she would not have that kind of attitude from him. Sirius with is big teeth showing smile; with lust empowering eyes spoke, "Mya, oh Mya. Oh how did the little bookworm grow up to be such a fine lady?"

If his attitude had already killed his good looks about him for Hermione, it was also the way it just had spoken to her. It sounded like he was belittling her; which was something that most people had learned over the years, it was to never even try to do. Hermione growled, "Back off Black."

Julia giggled, "I see one man may not get another chance after tonight. Lord Black; you just did something that most people are not allow to do, and that was to belittle her."

Sirius was shocked, "I did not mean to belittle such a princess that stands before me; I was meanly trying to state that such a beautiful creature as Hermione, it was hard to find a shining star. What is the muggle saying? Oh, I remember, something about shooting one's foot. Please Hermione; I was manly shock to see such beautiful lady, opening up like a flower before my very eyes."

Hermione had hated hearing such sweet words from Sirius; she had to give to him for even trying, for he did remember about shooting themselves in the foot when saying something stupid. It must be from all of those times that he has witnessed the times that she had gotten after Ron for something or other. She had also hated the fact that she hardly dressed the way that she would at a party at her grandparents at Hogwarts; she just didn't want to out show the other girls that she could be worthy than the others, it was something that she just didn't want to do. Plus with all the news about Voldemort and all the noble Death Eaters children that go to the school; she just did not want to add her family on a list of killings, just to get her to use against Harry. She just would not do it; she rather act common, than allow the Evil forces to get after her family.

Remus then moved towards her by pushing Sirius away from her; she could always count on Remus to protect her from over bearing men, like Sirius. Then she saw his eyes changing color; from his normal blue-green to amber, which told her that Moony was coming out. She went through her mind and noticed that the full moon was not until two weeks from now, why was Moony coming out now?

Remus's voice changed to for a deeper voice than normal and husky; it was Moony's voice, something that hardly many people have hardly experience but her. She was never afraid of Moony whenever he talked through Remus; for he always told her things that she had always wanted to know, one of those things was dealing with third year. When Moony came out during a full moon; he wanted to kill Wormtail for all the things that he had done, but Padfoot stopped him. "Hay pretty angel, what a pretty sight you are my dear. You make an old wolf happy at the sight that you are." Then he lifted her hand up to his lips where he slightly grazed his tooth against her knuckles, to where it did not break the skin.

Hermione blushed, "What a grand sight to see such an old wolf in grand clothing such as yourself." She could barely find her voice after what Moony had said to her and such actions that he was giving to her. She had no idea of what could happen if she anything more, for it would be a bad idea to feed into Moony with Remus in control.

Hamlet gave what sounded like a cough to get everyone's attention. "Let us all have a seat. Hermione come and sit down next to me and your grandmother; while the gentlemen sit across the table from you, which I would believe to be the safest for everyone."

With that being said; Hamlet sat at the head of the table with Hermione at his right and Julia on the other side of her, while Severus sat on the left side of Hamlet with Remus and then Sirius. During dinner of salad; lamb chops, rice, and asparagus, along with red wine. Everyone was enjoying their meal and the company; the two grandparents had noticed that only two of the three gentlemen had made an impression on their granddaughter, but they had also noticed that only one was starting to stand out the most out of those two. The grandparents shared a look; it was with that look that they knew that she would be the most happiest with, which end up being the one that they had both had wished that she would end up being with. Hamlet and Julia could not wait to throw a grand party; when Hermione would announce his name, for they knew that he would protect her like a tiger staking his property.

Julia had noticed that Hermione has shown the most interaction with him; for he presents himself the most grandeur, she also had seen the possessiveness within his eyes for the young woman. It almost gave the grandmother chills; she could see within her mind's eye of things to come, and he would be the one to bring forth a new age to the MacArthur family and continuing the noble bloodline to another age. The other two men were alright if Hermione did happen to pick them; but for some reason, this man stood out the most than the others.

Once dinner has ended; Julia had an idea, "Shall we all go to the ballroom; I would to see how these men would handle Hermione at dancing, for if they become the lord of the manor he would need to dance." She noticed that Hermione was not looking forward to this, but she would do it in order to make her grandmother happy, then everyone make their way into the ballroom.

The ballroom was not a very big ballroom; it looked like it could hold a few hundred people at the most, with hardwood floors and crystal chandler hanging from the cycling. There was a pair of French doors leading into the back area of the manor; leading to the gardens and the lake, with the romantic view of the night sky. The other side of the room was a fireplace; with two white double doors leading into the hallway, while most walls where painted in a ice blue color.

Julia went to one end of the ballroom where the sound system was and put a CD into the player and it started playing; John Michael Montgomery's, I Can Love You Like That. Where Severus made it known that he wanted to be the first one to make the first dance. As the music played the background; Severus took control on the dance floor, by showing Hermione that he was a good leader. He also kept her closer than she had ever thought manageable.

_They read you Cinderella_

_You hoped it would come true_

Severus spoke near her hear, "Oh; I know this to be true for you Hermione," with a real smile upon his face that reached his eyes.

_That one day your prince charming_

_Would come recue you_

He turned her around and then wrapped his arms around her; with her back against him, as he spoke into her hear, "I'm from the prince family, and I will recue you."

_You like romantic movies_

_You will never forget_

_The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet_

He swung her around again to where she faced him; she nearly felt breathless from the control the he had, it was unimaginable.

_All this time that you've been waiting_

_You don't have to wait no more_

Hermione finding herself having harder to breath with all the moves that he was doing to her; he was a true potions master, if he could hold her in such a way. With so much control and precise moves.

_I can Love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move heaven and Earth_

_If you were my girl_

Severus spoke with his velvet voice, "I will even move hates if it were me."

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything_

_That's precious to me_

Hermione was nearly weak in the knees just the way he was looking at her; like a hunter, who could hear her heart beating as they moved across the dance floor in front of her grandparents and Remus and Sirius watching on.

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that_

"Just give me a chance Hermione; you will not find anyone better than me."

_I never make a promise_

_I don't intend to keep_

_So when I say forever_

_Forever's what I mean_

_I'm no Casanova but I swear_

"Sirius could only hurt you; because of his Casanova ways and I will never hurt you like that."

_This much is true_

_I'll be holdin' nothing back when it comes to you_

Hermione was finding it hard holding back tears; from the words of the song, along with the words that Professor Snape was saying to her, it was all just adding up to one emotional wreck for her.

_You dream of love that's everlasting_

_Well baby open up your eyes_

Hermione knew from Harry that Severus had once loved Harry's mother Lily and that was long ago; but what Hermione was somewhat afraid of, was she wondered if he was trying to replace Lily with her.

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

As the song went on; Hermione asked, "But would I be the one that you loved or are you replacing the first one with me?"

From the look in Severus's eyes; she knew that he got what she was asking, "Hermione; I would never have been here if I was willing to move on with my life, for I know she has been dead for fourteen years and I am doing all that I can to keep her son alive. Who is also happens to be one of your best friends."

With tears in her eyes; she spoke clearly, "Please forgive me for somewhat doubting you Sir, but I had to make sure that I am going to face this for what it is and not some fantasy that is in my head."

Severus used a wandless spell to get into her head and saw images of people wronging her before; never in a physical sense of love, but always the mental wrongness, which lead to emotional overload. Once he was outside of her head, he said, "I won't hurt you like that; I may have to when it comes to protecting you from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but nothing more than that."

"I believe you," was the only thing that she could say and mean it. She knew what kind of work he had to deal with every single day that he left the comforts of his solitude; by putting on a mask of unmoving, just to live another day in the shadows of the world. It was all that he could do in order to live another day, just to help the light to move upon the darkness, just like a game of chess to see who would win in the end of life.

When the song ended; so was the dance with Severus, and then came Remus to take his place as her next dance partner of the night. Julia then put on a song of Bryan Adams; Everything I Do, I Do It For You.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Remus showed some control upon the dance floor; just he was nothing like Severus, but he had hunger in his eyes. Hunger that almost made her skin crawl of wanting know more than what is merely seen.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

Hermione knew this was Remus's song; this song was so him, in so many ways. If was just Sirius and Remus that she had to pick from it would be Remus hands down, but she was finding it hard to even think beyond that moment.

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothing' there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

Remus finely spoke, "I would sacrifice all of me; just to see you smile, and to live a good life Hermione."

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

As the song went on; it was breaking her heart, she knew this marriage law was going to be hard, but why did she have to hurt the one man that had one of the best hearts out there. She really have to wonder though; was Severus just all talk, while Sirius was all show and what is Remus in all of this? A good loving man, who also as a wolf controlling him at the moment; who she has no idea where the wolf fits in all of this mess, for all she knew that wolf could turn her without thought.

When the next song came up; Hermione was swung away from Remus and into Sirius's arms, with another song of Bryan Adams; Have You Ever Really Love A Woman, she saw lust in Sirius's eyes as he dominated her upon the dance floor. It was to the point to where she could not understand the lyrics of the song, she left her breathless, not because she wanted him or anything, and it was just his womanizing ways that drove her mind to mush. She knew from the times that she had her mind to understand the music; this was his song, but minus the children part and the love, otherwise it was his song. He was dancing with her with leg between her own; trying to invoke a reaction from her that would equal his own lust for her. It was almost too much for her mush brain to understand of what was going on, she could also picture another song of Bryan Adams to fit him to and that would be Cloud Number 9; with all this sexual tension that he evoking in her.

Once the song was over; Hermione was trying to fight a blush upon her face, she saw the looks upon everyone's faces. "Well, I must bid goodnight and I will see all of you in the morning."

Ch. 5

Right after the three dances; Lady Hermione MacArthur-Granger, she ran up to the east wing of the manor as fast as she could. She could not get the fact that three empowering men that she had danced with downstairs in her grandparents' ballroom; she needed to get to her room and fast, before she ran into any of them again before the morrow. She was starting to feel something in between her legs that she knew that has never happened before in her life; it was something that she only heard from gossip girls back at the school, and she knew Moony would smell her if he had not already. Speaking of which, she heard him and the other men coming up after her like thunder upon the wooden floors of the manor. She picked up her royal blue evening gown and hide tailed it to her bedroom door; where she put up all the manner of speaking of locking and warding spells upon her door, she wanted to make sure that no one would enter her bedroom that night.

Once she rechecked her wards; she let a few tears run down her checks, for she could not understand what she was feeling and why she was feeling like this. Then she heard the three men knocking upon her bedroom door; wanting to get into her bedroom to talk to her, or that was what they were saying that is.

"STOP IT! What do you want from me?"

Severus's voice slithered into her room from the door, "Hermione open the door. Why won't you open the door, we can help you with what you are feeling."

"I don't think you guys could help me of how I feel like right now."

Remus's deep voice of Moony came through the door, "Hermione, you are going through something that all women go through it all the time when they want a man to be with them."

"You mean sex?"

Sirius purred, "Yes darling; we know that you had a good time tonight. From that statement, could we take it that you are still pure?"

Hermione quivered for she didn't want to answer such a question with three men on the other side of her door; she had no idea what they could do, but luck would have it that she knew that her wards had worked for they could not enter even if they could. For the wards would only allow a female family member to enter her room without a problem; so that only her and her grandmother could through those doors without a problem, and none of those guys could.

Severus spoke again, "We will just take that as a yes. No matter who you get; we will treat you every well, not matter what."

"Thanks guys but I would really like to get some sleep; I will see you guys in the morning, now good night."

With a chorus of goodnight Hermione through the door; she heard all three of the men walking down the hall, with a great sigh she went into her privet bathroom to take a shower before going to bed for the night. After what seemed like a couple of hours of sleep; Hermione was having a restless sleep with her tossing and turning, she was dreaming of all three of the men that were at her family manor.

As she slept on; a dog managed slip by her wards and then climbed into her bed with her, dog then changed into a man. He saw that she was having trouble sleeping; he didn't want to wake her, but he knew that he needed to help her change her dream around. He leaned down to where his lips met with her neck; which he had noticed her responding to his touches, he knew he could not go any further than that for it would not be far and it would end up getting himself killed. After only two minutes of kissing her upon her neck; he really had to stop, and then he changed back into his dog form and left her room. With a thought that it may be the only time that he would ever get a chance to kiss her like that.

The next morning came a little quick for Hermione; with the breath yellow sun coming through her window, but she woke up fresh than what she had thought possible from her night of dancing. With a big sigh; Hermione went into her closet and changed into black slacks looking jeans and dusty rose button up shirt, with black looking ballet shoes upon her feet and made her way back to the dining room for breakfast. When she got there she saw Lear down at the foot of the stairs waiting for her; which told her that all of the men were in the dining room, having breakfast. As she entered the room; she saw that all of the guys were awake, and her grandparents were nowhere to be seen.

Severus looked up, "Morning angel; how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept alright. Where are my grandparents?"

Remus spoke up, "Still asleep, are you going to join us for breakfast?"

"No; I have some things that I need to get done that I was not able to yesterday, you guys just enjoy your breakfast and like my grandparents know that I am with Shakespeare," and with that she left the room to head for the stables through the double French doors out of the dining room with Lear following her.

Hermione jogged all the way to the stables and got Shakespeare ready for his daily ride into the moor; with Lear at her side and her wand on her person, she was ready for her ride. She pulled herself upon the saddle and rode off around the lake; as she was heading away from the manor, she saw all three men standing by the French doors as she was leaving the area. With the hot morning sun and the cool breeze; she was enjoying her morning ride into moor, after what seemed like a few minutes of her solitude she knew that she had to head back to the manor.

About half way back to her grandparents' house she was met with Severus on a black stallion; a horse that has never allowed anyone to ride him before, and it brought a smile upon Hermione's face. She was also met with Sirius on a tan horse with black main and tail; a mare who was known for her wild rides, but surprising allowing Sirius control. Hermione had also saw that Remus was not with them and asked why.

Sirius said, "The horses would not allow a werewolf upon their backs; it's not like he would hurt them or anything, but we came out her to let you know that Kingsley is here and he is setting up the bow and arrow test."

Hermione then led them back to the manor; where she was met up with the groundskeeper Alfred, who took all three horses into the stables. She moved away from the three men and made her way to Kingsley, who had a smile upon his face, from the look of things he had already talked to her grandparents about night before.

He asked, "So, how did last night go?"

"Randy buggers; the three of them, they act as if I am the only thing with two legs left in the world."

Kingsley laughed with his rich voice, "That bad? I know for a fact that it has been a quite a while for Severus. As for Sirius; about two days from what I have heard and Remus, well a couple of weeks and knowing the full moon will be coming soon. Sorry Hermione, but this law is not helping you any and for that I am sorry. So; with the bow and arrow test, do you want me to magic some bows with one arrow each?"

"Yes and take their wands away from them while you are at it. I will give mine to my grandfather to hold; it's not that I don't trust you, I just like to have him hold it," then a beeping sound came from her pocket. She had a thoughtful look upon her face, of wondering who would be trying to get a hold of her. She then looked at her cell phone; she then looked up and ran to her grandparents. "Grandmother! Grandfather! It's Anne; she needs help, as well as her friend." She showed them the message that was on her phone.

Julia looked worried, "Take Kingsley and go to them Dear; bring them here, we will help them."

Hermione ran up to Kingsley and she made a port-key and they were gone in an instant. The three men were left standing; wondering what was important for Hermione to run off to find this person Anne.

Ch. 6

After what seemed like a few hours; Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were waiting where they were, when Lady Hermione MacArthur-Granger had disappeared with their friend Kingsley Shackbolt. Then like an instant flash; Hermione and Kinsley came back with two other young women, which one of them kind of looked like Hermione but slightly different. Who lost her balance and fell into Remus's arms.

Remus looked down; with a smile upon his face, "Hello."

The young woman in his arms; looked up at him with blue eyes in one moment and gold eyes with a blue ring around them in the next said, "Hi." Hermione had noticed this and knew that Anne would be his mate; from the little things that she had read about werewolves, back in third year.

Once she was on her own two feet; she wore a turquoise green skirt with a white button up shirt and a vintage orange shall jacket. Hermione ran over to the lady that was in Remus's arms and hugged her, "Oh cousin Anne; I wish you were under better times for you."

Anne then started to cry; who looked like she had lost everything that she had once held dear, from what the others could see she was few inches taller than Hermione, with broader shoulders and bigger thighs and hips. Her hair was the same color brown as Hermione's but with red and gold highlights. The other young woman in the room that came with them; was the same height as Hermione but with short black hair and brown eyes, with a skinny rail figure, who looked a little shock from the travel. She wore black leather pants and blood red strapless shirt.

Sirius spoke up, "Hermione; who are these two girls?"

Hermione looked at Kingsley; which told everyone that he would be the one to talk to them of what has happen, he sighed, "This is Anne McBride; Hermione's distant cousin from the states and the other one is Anne's friend Char Nolan, also from the states. They are both witches; muggle-born witches at that and their families found out and kicked them out, for them being witches. Anne had sent a message to Hermione here and that was why you saw us leave like we did. They are both the same age as Hermione; so they would also be looking for a husband, since they are now will be under the new marriage law as well."

Julia walked towards the girls, "I think the marriage thing can be put on hold for a little while, until we can get these two girls into some rooms and then we can talk some more after they have breathed a little bit."

Anne looked up at Julia, with a faint smile, "Hello cousin Lady Julia."

"Hello Dear; come on now, let us get you and Char into some rooms shall we? You must be a little tired after all; you were several hours behind ours."

Hermione spoke up, "They can share a room with mine grandmother."

"That would be a grand idea. Now up the stairs you girls go."

As the girls made their way up the stairs to Hermione's room with the aid of Kinsley; the three men, were talking among themselves.

Remus said, "Since there are three of us and three of them; how about we each marry one of them that way everyone can be happy."

Sirius sighed, "You are right Moony that would make things grand for everyone.

Severus chuckled, "I think we have indeed can find each one of us a wife after all. We shall tell the women when they come down the stairs, shall we. I know for one thing that Hermione was having trouble finding the right one out of one of us and now with her cousin and her cousin's friend have arrived, I think it just made things simple for her."

After what seemed about a half hour; the three women and Kinsley came down the stairs, Kingsley looked up and noticed that the three men were up to something. He asked, "What is going on you three, neither of you have agreed to anything unless something was big, now out with it."

Severus spoke up, "We have found away to where everyone could be happy that is if the ladies would hear us out that is." Char waved her hand for him to go on. "Sirius Black (who he waved at him, and he bowed to them), Remus Lupin (who he also waved at him), and myself have agreed to marry any one of you fine young women, if you would have us that is. What would you three ladies say?"

Anne spoke up with a light voice, "May we be excused to talk among ourselves?"

Remus smiled, "You may."

The three young women went into a sitting room; and closed the door behind them and ward it from prying ears. Anne looked at Hermione and said, "Spill of what you know about these three men that want to marry us."

"Sirius Black is the shorter one with long black hair and beard and mustache, with grey-blue eyes. He has a reputation of a ladies' man and a heart breaker, but he is very loyal to his friends, he is also an animagus or shape-shifter and he turns into a black dog. He is also known to drink a lot and I found out he is a Lord.

"Remus Lupin is the somewhat taller one with red-brown hair with blue eyes that turn to amber when his werewolf side comes out. He is the gentlest soul that I have ever ran into; when he is not in wolf form, and he was a teacher of mine for DADA, he also is a great love of knowledge. He is also loyal to his friends.

"Then there is also Severus Snape; the one who dresses all in black, he is a Potions Master at the wizard's school that I go to and he is known to be heartless, but he is also a spy against the forces of darkness that is going on over here in the Magical World. I have always found myself falling for him though."

Anne gave a small smile, "Okay; so let us pick."

After a few minutes of each one of them talking about who they would like to pick. Hermione gave the two ladies smiles and they exited the room; where the men were waiting down the hall in the dining room, after entering the house from being in the back garden for some time. The three girls spoke as one, "We agree!"

Kingsley said, "Okay ladies; pick your wizard."

Anne spoke first, "Remus Lupin."

Then Char, "Sirius Black."

Hermione smiled, "Severus Snape."

Kingsley then spoke, "I will go to the ministry and get three marriage licenses; with two forms for Ms. McBride and Ms. Nolan to become English citizens and also two Hogwarts forms for them to transfer into the school before it starts up again, which will be in a week. So the marriages have to be soon and all paperwork has to be in today."

With that being said Kingsley ran into the nearest fireplace and went back to the Ministry and few minutes later came back with the proper paperwork and Albus Dumbledore, who also came through. After all three girls had filled out all the things they needed, also the men had to fill out some of the paperwork as well because of them being their-soon-to-be-husbands. Albus enjoyed to two new ladies that were going to be a part of his school soon. He had never seen Ms. Granger this much happier besides being around Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. After a while; they all agreed to have one big wedding at the castle, the day before all the students were to be allowed back from the holidays. They also agreed for the wedding to be held at the Room of Requirement; where they could have very few people to be there, and not have someone stopping it from happening.

Albus explained that once the Magical World knew about Anne McBride being Hermione Granger's cousin; Voldemort and the Death Eaters would be after her, just to get to Hermione and then to Harry Potter. With Char just being a friend of Anne's she would only have very few threats as it were. All parties agreed that they don't want any of the Malfoy's to catch wind to any of the three weddings, because if he knew and then so would his father, and there for so would Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters. That night the three girls slept in their own room; while the men slept in three different rooms from them and each other.

Ch. 7

The next morning the three girls were awoke by some tapping that was coming from the window. Hermione ran to the window and opened to let an Owl in; which was one of the Weasley's owls and she noticed a howler, and it opened itself:

"Hermione Jane Granger," the voice of Harry, who really did not sound all that mad but upset, "How dare you not tell us that you are a Lady of the royal court of Britain's muggles and not just that but you are also facing a marriage law, which you have not told us until now? We are wondering if we are still your friends or we just some boys that you feel like you have to be a mother hen to? When school starts back up; you will tell us who you have end up marrying so we know who to thank or kill, just please don't like it be any of the Malfoy's. I can handle it being Snape, but Ron may not. Hope everything else is fine."

With the last final words of her friend Harry Potter; the letter tore itself up, right in front of the three girls. The three men that they would be marrying soon had just opened to door to their room.

Severus spoke, "Was that Potter's voice that I just heard coming from this room?"

Anne spoke up, "It was a Howler Sir."

The three men could tell that their soon-to-be wives were not happy with the words that they had heard from Hermione's so called friend Harry Potter. Then the men went to their women to hug them until they were calm enough to leave to the room to change their clothing. Each of the men and women had discussed that it might have been better to move back to the castle earlier than planned and also moved the wedding up to the next day; in order to secure their stress less futures with one another, for Anne had a feeling that something was coming up and she was hardly ever wrong about such things.

At the wedding in the Room of Requirement; Hermione's grandparents had acted as each of the girls' witnesses with Albus Dumbledore as the official of all three weddings into one, which acting a challenge that was a grand effect for all involved. No one else but the teachers of the castle was allowed at the wedding; not even any of the Weasley's was noticed to the wedding, for it was for the better. Just right after the weddings the sorting hat came and bestowed the new Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Black into the Gryffindor house. All three of the brides were sharing their first kisses with their husbands, when the doors opened to Mr. Lucius Malfoy with his son Draco at his side.

"What is the meaning of all this," shouted the smaller phantom blonde; who believes to be his father's younger shadow at some moments of his life, than his own person.

Albus smirked, "It looks to me young Mr. Malfoy is a triple wedding that you have not been able to crash."

Lucius glared, "Did you get the right paperwork to even form these weddings today Albus and who are these new ladies that are here with Ms. Granger?"

Albus stated, "That would be Mrs. Snape, Lucius. Professor Snape, Misters Lupin and Black, show Mr. Malfoy the paperwork would you please."

Once the three grooms walked up to Lucius who looked each of the papers that he was given to look at; he was shocked that everything was in order, and he found out who each of the girl's names were prior to the wedding. "Thank you gentlemen; now Mr. Lupin, you know that you have to put a silver bracelet around your wife's arm to show that she is not a werewolf right? It is in the sub laws for a werewolf to marry outside of said clan."

Anne's eyes changed to green, "Why must I Mr. Malfoy? You have not once asked if I am a werewolf or shape-shifter, for it is also in the sub laws that shape-shifters shall not be able to wear those or prevent them from changing too." With that being said, Anne changed before everyone's eyes that she was no longer herself but a grey and white wolf with blue eyes. Then changed back into her human form, "Now Mr. Malfoy; as someone like you who works in the Ministry, you know of such laws. Don't you?"

Lucius coughed for being outwitted by a mere teenager. "Now see here Mrs. Lupin, you may be new to England but it would be good for you to watch your mouth or you may looking for a new husband. If that does come to rise; I know that my son or I could help you with that."

Anne's eyes turn brown with her anger, "I don't think so."

Lucius then looked at Char, "You young lady, I do hope that you can keep your mutt in control for he is known to wag his tail around."

Char glared, "You just leave me and my friends alone, if you know what I mean sir."

Then Lucius looked over to Severus and Hermione, "I am surprised with you Severus, for you have tagged Hermione as your wife. Now why would you do such a thing like that for? You have always been a man to live alone life for a many a year, so why change, unless you like them young, just like Lupin and Black here."

Severus just chuckled, "I don't know Lucius; but I do plan to have children, not just go for any woman out there. She has to be extremely smart to have children with me. Not just some bimbo with two legs like you like them."

Sirius spoke up, "Watch it Snape; my cousin Cissy was no bimbo."

Lucius smiled, "I would have to agree with Black, for my late wife was no bimbo at all for she was in Ravenclaw."

Severus added, "No; she was not the one I am talking about, I am talking about all the other women that you were seeing behind your late wife's back Lucius. I am talking about the ones that you paid off with gems and gold, just so they would not talk to her about your bedroom adventures."

Draco hissed, "That is a lie; take that back Uncle Severus, my father never has done that to my mother!"

Lucius sneered, "No Draco; Severus is right, I have done those things but I will always have gone home to your mother." Then he looked at Hermione and Anne, "Why do you two look alike, it is almost scary."

Hermione and Anne looked at each other and then smiled at Lucius, "Cousins."

Albus then spoke up, "If that is all Mr. Malfoy; I believe that you may leave and let these married couple enjoy their day, before the children come back from their break."

"About that; where will the wives live, they have to be with their husbands after the marriage and you will let all the children know right? For it is by law that all of them are to notified that these three children have married adult men, and one of them is a teacher no less."

Albus chuckled, "Not so; all three of these men will be teachers, starting this new term Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black will be starting teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class together. The last teacher had sent a letter stating a family emergency and that he would not be able to come back and teach the rest of the year. But yes; at the start of term feast, I will be making an announcement of these two new students and these marriages as well."

Lucius glared, "Anything else I should know about before leaving?"

Albus thought about it and then said, "No; I believe that is everything."

As Lucius was about to leave, but noticed that Draco was not following him, "Draco; are you not coming?"

Draco said, "No; I think I am staying here, since school will be starting here soon anyway."

"Suit yourself; I will send the house-elves with your school things then." With that being said Lucius Malfoy walked out of the Room of Requirement; to find his way out of the castle, through its front doors.

Severus asked, "Why are you still here Draco?"

"After hearing what my father did behind my mother; I just didn't want to go back home with him, I might end up killing him."

Sirius then spoke up and looked at Severus, "About that; I am sorry for jumping down your thought Snape, I just thought you were talking about my cousin and not other women."

Draco piped up, "Same here."

Severus had let both men know that it was alright; for they had not known about Mr. Malfoy's dealings behind the late Mrs. Malfoy's back, he was unlucky to find out one night after running into him. Albus then spoke up; letting the married couples know that their rooms were ready for them, and let Draco know that he could head to his dorm room, for it was not nearing eight o'clock that evening. Every one of them had wished each other a goodnight before heading off to their own rooms.

Ch. 8

The next day the three young women met in the Great Hall; where they sat down next to each other, while their three husbands were sitting next to each other at the head table. Hermione and Char saw something under Anne's shirt on top of her left collar bone. Hermione asked, "What is that?"

Anne tried so hard to cover it up and said that it was nothing. Char said, "It does not look like nothing." Then reached out and moved Anne's shirt and saw a mark. "Wow! It looks like it hurt when you got that."

Hermione started off her book of knowledge voice, "That is a mate mark. It happens with a werewolf finds his or her mate, they would mark them while in the act of . . . Hum, you get what I mean. So; you're Remus's mate then?"

Anne blushed, "Yes."

Then they heard Sirius's voice booming across the Great Hall, "What the bloody hell is wrong with your eyes Moony!?"

Hermione asked, "What is going on with his eyes?"

Anne said, "Well; one of his eyes is amber while the other is amber, his voice has also changed. To where it sounds like two people are talking at once."

Then they saw Remus talking to Sirius, "What are you talking about Sirius?"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with your voice!? What a minute here, is Anne your mate then? Is that why you have changed so much? Anne! Get your bum up here!"

"Leave her alone Padfoot or help me whatever God is out there, you will not be in the great of shape when I am done with you."

"Was that you then last night, the one I here howling from?"

"It could of have been, but I would not know now would I."

Sirius was starting to look mad as he was talking to Remus, "Tell me the truth Moony, was it or was it not you?"

Remus blushed, "So what if it might have been, now just leave Anne alone. She is the reason that Moony and I are one now, we are no longer battling each other to be one, and we are just blended into one."

Severus spoke up, "You mean I might not have to brew Wolf bane for you anymore? It is starting to get hard getting the ingredients for you, all because of the laws and stuff like that these days. It is all because of the Dark Lord wanting to regulate who is buying them and finding those werewolves to be a part of his organization."

Remus spoke with hate in his voice, "I will never be a part of that mad man that you call Lord, and he will never be my Lord, no matter what happens in this war!" Which he yelled, because of the mishaps that he had heard through the years with this so called Dark Lord, for he has been trying to get Remus on his side. "I am still wondering why Peter even wanted to be a part of all of that we were always there for him. As to that Wolf bane stuff; I just hope that I never have to take that stuff again, it was so foul. Smelling and tasting, if having a mate means that much and I'm very happy that she is my mate and not anyone else."

The three ladies were listening to what was being said by their men; both Char and Hermione were weary for Anne, for not knowing about the next full moon. They knew that she was a shape-shifter but there was always a risk of something going wrong; even though the werewolf may love that person, but there was very little written about mates to the werewolf. From what they could tell from Remus and the others; it was hard to find a mate to any werewolf, and that maybe one of the reasons that they are hardly talked about. It is the same as trying to find normal soul mates; everyone may have them, but what is the percentage that you would run into them in your life time. It is a lot closer to zero percent than it is to one percent; normally soul mates are not the same age as themselves, and therefore they would never face their soul mate because of them being happy somewhere else than with them.

Anne smiled to the other ladies, "So Char; did you ever meet your match, with Sirius?"

"Oh, did I ever, and not just in the drinking department. I can tell you one thing; I can die a happy woman now, all because of my marriage to Sirius Black."

Anne looked at Hermione, "I hope you are happy with your potions book of a husband. I can image that is all you talked about last night."

"No, we did what you two did last night; after I corner him, because he kept going on about me being a student and all. I had to remind him that if we didn't go through the whole thing, I could go to someone else and the two of you might be pulled by your husbands by default or something like that and then it was a very eventual night."

The three young women giggled among themselves. Sirius yelled over, "Why are you three giggling like little school children?"

Remus said, "Maybe because they are school children, but not very little that is."

Anne mocked glared at him, "Don't go into I am too old for you Dear, because you may be finding yourself in the forest tonight and alone Wolfy."

Sirius nickered, "You allowed her to call you Wolfy and not me, and oh I am hurt. Why can't I?" Remus whispered something in his ear. "Never mind; she can call you whatever she wants after you saying that." He looked Anne in the eye and said, "He is all yours sweetheart, and I will kick his ass if he ever hurts you. You can count on me for that one." Then a thought came to his head; with a smirk he went on to say, "How about I adopt you Anne as my very own sister? That way you can be known as Lady Lupin through my sister and still have your married name."

Remus growled, "You want to make my wife into a Lady? What do you get out of all of this?"

"Look at this way Remus; Anne will be known as my sister, and everyone in the Magical World would have to listen to her and they would even leave her alone. Look Remus; I know that you love her but this way no one is going to challenge for her, knowing that she is my sister and they would never hurt her; even if she is married to our very own Professor Werewolf."

Albus Dumbledore; who was in the Great Hall through everything, spoke up, "I don't think that is a bad idea Sirius; it would get Anne some added security when hardly anyone is there to help her. I know you may not agree about his idea Remus, but he is looking after you and your wife. She doesn't need any more stress than what she has already faced before coming to you. Look into her eyes and tell me what would be better for your wife?"

Remus looked into Anne's eyes and sighed, "She needs protection; even if I am not near where she is needed me to be. Alright Sirius; make her your sister but that better be all that you will be to her."

Severus spoke up, "If that is to happen, then Char could be my sister that way she can also have protection, besides being your wife Mr. Black."

Sirius smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Snape."

Albus chuckled, "It looks to me Sirius is that you have caused a trend to the two girls that have become more than just close friends to our Hermione here. Shall we go to my office to make everything official shall we?"

With that being said, the husbands helped their wives out of their seats and followed Albus Dumbledore up to his office and past his gargoyle that guards his office door. Once everyone has found a seat in front of Albus's desk; they waited for his queue to start the process of making siblings out of people. He started with Sirius and Anne; Albus waved his wand over their right hands and bonded them with Siblings Bond, "_Fratelli Legame."_ With a sideways figure eight above their hands and a light blue light strand of ribbon glowed and disappeared. Then he did the spell again with Char and Severus and the same thing happened as well.

Once everything was done, Albus spoke up, "It is now final; each one that went under the Siblings Bond is now noticed through the Ministry, by the hall of records and everything is now final. From this day on; you two women are known as Ladies of these two Lord's houses. This also means that when a trail is called; if these Lords cannot make it, then you two would have to fill in as that house's reps. Do you two follow what I have said so far?"

Anne said, "I understand Headmaster; we are to be the face of our families houses and there for we have to follow regulations because of the pureblood laws."

Albus smiled, "That would be correct, but you would not be able to voice without your brother's written document stating that you have his approval for that to happen."

Char sneered, "This sounds all cavemanish to me, did Anne and I, just happen to travel back to the stone ages or something?"

Anne said, "No Char; but in the Magical World, the men still have more power over the women's rights than ever before. They believe that the woman's place is at home with the children."

Hermione said, "Yeah and I will never follow such things. That is for sure." Char had also believed what Hermione had believed.

Albus said, "I think it is time for all of you to enjoy yourselves before the students come back, for they will be here tomorrow night. I hope that each one of you will enjoy the rest of the day."

All three couples stood up and walked out of the office; where they met up with Draco Malfoy, who looked like he wanted to run for his life. "May I talk to the six of you? Somewhere that no one could over hear us as we talk."

Remus looked over to Severus, "I think it would be better if we went to your chambers Severus. That way we can talk in private and know that no one can hear us through there."

Severus said, "You would be right about that Remus. There is no way anyone could get through my security system; not with Salazar watching my rooms, and he can always let me know if someone has tried anything." With that being said, everyone followed Severus and Hermione Snape down to the dungeons.

Ch. 9

The dungeons; where most people that do not live there, would like to run from it. Down to where all the shadows of Hogwarts likes to dwell; even in the hottest of days, it seems to be overcome by the coldest of colds. Even someone of the warmest hearts could experience the coldness and become sluggish and unfeeling. Who would want to get even closer to such a place as this? When the Lupin's, Black's, Snape's and Draco Malfoy had entered the Snape's chambers; through the painting of Salazar Slytherin, they were greeted by the rich dark wooded colors of grand furniture inside of Severus's domain.

Severus talked in his dull teacher attitude, "Now Draco; tell us what you wanted to talk about, we don't have all day to talk."

Draco squeaked, "I don't want to be like my father; I want to help with the light, and I don't want to return to my father when school is let out any more."

"You know Draco that Lucius would look everywhere for you; where do you think you could live and not run into him there?"

"The Weasley's or somewhere else that he could not find me, I already know that he could find me at your house uncle."

Remus spoke up, "What about your house Sirius that is where everyone is at during the holiday season?"

"I don't know how Harry would be okay with that, I mean we have not told him that we have gotten married without him knowing when it was. He would not be the pleasant person to talk to when school is back on."

Hermione said, "Not just that but also trying to talk to him and Ron about my cousin and her friend being Harry's only fathers' he has left, wives. I mean he does have some anger issues; but he won't calm down until the two of you talk to him, and he won't talk to me for a few months because I am now a Snape."

Anne spoke up, "I don't know about Harry, except from what you have talked about him and Ron; if they cannot live with what you are doing then why be friends with them if that is all they are going to do to you. I mean; they really can't be all that great being friends if they blame you for even breathing and living your own life without them."

Sirius coughed, "Yeah; but Harry has had a hard life, but having Ron as a friend is not all that great for him to have. He will learn to get over it though. As for Ron; I think he wanted to marry Hermione himself and that could cause a problem for you Snape. He will make your life become harsh for a little while, until he sees for himself that being Hermione's husband would mean a lot of work for anyone to catch up to her knowledge level to make her happy."

Severus smiled, "I am going to take that as a complement Mr. Black; knowing you it will be a very long time before I ever hear you say something like that again. As for Hermione; she would have died of early age of boredom for the lack of communication between the two of them, while he ran off with some other girl to break her heart with. No; they would have been hell for her to live with, even if she married someone like Draco, she would still be bored."

Draco yelled, "Hey; I know stuff."

Hermione said, "Do you know enough to keep me from babbling so much that I have to use simple words for you to keep up?"

Draco thought about it, "I guess I don't know a lot than I thought I did, but you still manage to outsmart even most teachers, even Uncle Severus has to come up with something to stump you in class and you still manage to make a perfect potion."

"I might not be able to keep Severus's class because of us being married and Anne and Char may not be able to take DADA, for they are married to Remus and Sirius. I hate not taking my classes."

Sirius said, "We should have talked to Albus about that, what are they going to do, when they can't take those classes? I know it would be hard for Anne and Char; they need to have DADA to survive this war, but Hermione is going to need potions if she still wants to make her own breakthroughs with potions. Was it not your dream to cure werewolves of their curse?"

"Yes it was."

Remus said, "Before meeting Anne; I have always wanted to get rid of being a werewolf, but now I just don't know if I want to get rid of it now. I mean; I am now able to be one with my other self, I just hope I know what is going on during the full moons now that I know I am not going to hurt anyone while it happens. Moony has told me that I would not be able to now; I have found my mate, I would be settling down now. No more wanting to hurt anyone else now." Anne was sitting in Remus's lap; it was hard for Remus and Moony not being very close to Anne at all, they would be very antsy until they could feel her closeness again. It may look that they may not be able to have Anne that fare away from them, but they would have to have their fix whenever they could have skin on skin contact.

Anne was starting to nod off as everyone seemed to talk on, on how to deal with Draco when the time came. They agreed to talk again in a couple of days after the full moon; which happened to be that night, to talk some more. Hermione noticed that Remus was not his moody self; when it came close to his full moons, she wanted to write the theory of werewolf mates. In order for that to happen, she would need to talk to Anne and Remus, for getting to okay to have them tested by her. She just hoped with some time, she would be able to do that.

Hermione also knew that both Anne and Remus had lived really hard lives. Anne being kicked out by her family because of being a witch and Remus not allowed being able to find a steady job because of being a werewolf and almost not having someone to love and love back. She is just happy that they have found each other. With Anne at his side; he has been able to withstand picking things up, without being weak. Remus was able to pick Anne up; without breaking out with any sweat, when a month ago he was as weak as someone who just leaved through a car wreck or something that magnatued. Plus Anne is not light by any standards and if Remus can pick her up, then he was feeling tones better than normal.

Char gave her the look that said, they needed to be there for Anne when it came close to the full moon; that is if their husbands would let them, or Remus/Moony would let them get close to her during that time as well. When Remus and Anne had left; the two women that were left made plans to meet up in the Entrance Hall after dinner that night, and go from there of what they should do for Anne. During the time that Char and Hermione were talking in whispers; Sirius and Severus had noticed this, they made plans to follow their wives that night. They also knew that it was the full moon; the two men also wanted to make sure that Anne was not going to get hurt either, but they would be the ones to get hurt before their own wives do.

After dinner that night; Char and Hermione had noticed that Anne and Remus had never came to Great Hall, so they went off to find Anne along with their husband by their side. Sirius and Severus had argued with their own wives that if they were going to check up on Anne, then they would also be checking up on Remus at the same time as them. As they walked towards the Lupin's chambers; they had walked near a window and noticed that the full moon was already up in the night's sky, and that was when they heard two different kinds of howls that blend into one traveling across the castle. Three pairs of eyes looked towards Sirius.

"That is not a battle howl. What is going on in their chambers with Moony?" Sirius ran towards Remus's chambers and made ran into the open painted door; which had a painting of a wolf and Red Riding Hood, and he walked back out. "No one is going in there. Anne and Remus are fine; you will see them in the morning."

Severus asked, "What happened?"

"Remus was doing his husband stuff in wolf form; while Anne was in her animagus form as well, and all he did was give me a warning growl and I left them be."

Char asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Then they heard a couple of barks, Sirius said, "They want us to come in now."

Then the four of them walked through the open painting; where they saw Remus/Moony laying his head over Anne's shape-shifter wolf's body, as if he was guarding her from the others. When the four people had walked in, he moved to where he could face them and talked to Anne in wolf language and allowed her to change to her human self and she said, "Sirius; next time knock before coming in, you almost got yourself bitten by my husband."

"Sorry about that sis, but these two ladies here were worried that Remus might have done something to you in his werewolf form. We don't know that much about werewolf and their mates, so please forgive us on that part."

Moony barked/growled some more. Anne said, "Remus wants to mark each one of you into our pack; as in our wolf pack, for added protection to our family."

Hermione asked, "Really? We won't change, will we?"

Moony growled. "I guess you don't trust us then?"

Sirius growled, "I trust you Moony; you know that, but these girls and Severus might not know much about werewolf structure like the two of us do. Let me explain; since we did a lot of studying back in the day, when you first asked James, Peter, and I."

Moony then barked once. "Okay."

Sirius said, "Back when we were in Hogwarts; Remus told us that he could build his own pack, if we were ever interested. He told us that even though werewolves could bite someone, they would become a werewolf, but if the werewolf just want someone to be their mate or be part of his pack. All he had to do was use bite but not use his tongue to inflicted the curse upon the person that he bit, they would have the heighten sense of smell, taste, and hearing without the fur. All you have to do is lay on the floor an allow him to do it to you; as long as you don't make sudden movements, while he is doing it to you."

Moony then growled and bark some more. "If you allow this, then this time on; Remus and I are now your alpha in this pack that we have started with you." Anne was having a little hard talking for Remus and talking about herself in somewhat third party speaker. She had to make her friends understand that it was not going to be easy about all of this for everyone that was there that night. She knew that Char and Hermione were worried about her and their husband would also worry about them being close to Remus during this time of the month for him.

Moony then bark little more. "Moony/Remus, I would not fight with your wolf form; it is the full moon and you have no control. Stay the way you are, I don't want to lose you if you try to change back into a human before sun up. You will go mad." He then looked at her in the eye and growled, deep throat type growl. Anne looked away with a couple of tears.

Sirius growled, "Moony, you are not doing it. I may have to allow Char to take Anne to our rooms, to where she is away from you until you are in your own right mind. You can still mark us in your wolf form; we will trust you and we will become a pack. Like you have always wanted, all because you have finely found your alpha female; now stop making my new sister cry."

Moony nudged Anne to where she was laying on the floor and he stood over her. He licked her checks to stop her from crying, it was the only way he knew how to comfort her; he hated seeing her upset if he could help it. Sirius was right; he could still make them into his pack, without being human to do it. He lightly barked, and Anne spoke for him again, "Just lie down and show me your left collar bones." With that being said, Sirius was the first down on the floor and he was bitten by Remus and the Anne; with her licking the area, making the pack mark appear. The same thing happened for Char, Hermione, and Severus. The men had the marks of shields upon them, while the women had lily followers upon them.

Moony spoke while in wolf form; after getting the mark, they were able to understand anyone from the pack without being the same form as the others. "Pick up the letter that is on the coffee table and read what is says, you are not going to like what it has to say."

Sirius went over and picked up the letter and read out loud.

"Dear Remus Lupin,

I am informing you of what I have learned at the Ministry as of late this afternoon, my sources have told me that Voldemart has come up with a new idea of getting the three young women that you, Sirius and Severus has just married. They are going to add to the law; if any woman that is in school will have to be pregnant before the summer holidays or the marriage could be terminated because they are highly asked for in the Magical World. I know that this does not sound moral or legal but it is not written against it; I have looked, since all of you are animaguses you could get them pregnant while in animal form. While they are in animal form; they cannot change back or it could harm the children because of the over use of magic, you could hide the three ladies as your familiars under everyone's watchful eyes.

I know that you have just have gotten married, but they need to be safe at all coasts, if He is really after them. He would stop at nothing if he could have them, just to overpower the war to his liking.

Just think about it,

Kingsley Shackbolt."

Then Sirius looked down and saw that Remus had written that he agreed with what Kingsley had said. "Remus, are you sure about this? Anne does not look too happy about you restraining her from changing back her human self."

Sure enough; Remus/Moony had Anne by her neck with his teeth, preventing her from turning back. He then growled at her, which made her stop moving. Remus looked up at Sirius and Severus, "We have no other choice at the moment. If they become pregnant in human forms; they would be targeted the most, and the children that they carry will be in danger. If they become pregnant tonight; then they would be hidden in plain sight and no one would know about it, we could still protect them more."

Sirius said, "I still hate this idea."

Severus said, "Same here. What if the children become animals and not humans; then what do we do then, we would have to stay in our animal forms?"

Char had spoken up, "We don't have much of a choice; either we become animals and pregnant, or be shipped off to this Dark Lord. I for one would not allow myself or Anne to be apart from that."

Remus growled, "I will not lose Anne to that."

Hermione sighed, "Alright; I guess I have to run and hide, and I will never help bringing Voldemart down after all. What would Harry think?"

Severus said, "In the morning; we will go to the Headmaster and talk to him about everything, for now we should do what we have come to an agreement to."

With that being said; three couples were in their animal forms, where the men took their wives and mate with them all through the night. They needed to make sure that their women were pregnant before morning. Even though they were in their animal forms; they were all having issues of doing it in front of the other couples, but knew that they had no other choice. They knew that they were doing this out of love in order to protect the ones that they have become to love.

Ch. 10

The next morning; Remus Lupin woke up and found himself holding onto his wife, who was still in her wolf form. Which told him that she was now with his pups; this made him both happy and mad, mad because he had to do it by force in order to protect her from the dark forces that seem to chase her since she came to England. He looked around and saw Sirius holding onto Char as her animal form, and same goes with Severus and Hermione. He knew now that all three young women were now pregnant with their husbands' children; the plan was now in motion and knew that the women would be protected for the time being.

Remus called out, "Everyone up. We need to find Albus and let him know before the children come soon. I have a feeling that is going to be a long morning."

The six of them made their way out of the Lupin's chambers and headed for the Headmaster's office; it took a little while to get there, once there the gargoyle let them in without them trying to say a password. They came to a conclusion that maybe he already had an idea of what might have happened since they had talked the last time. When the three couples walked in they saw Albus as happy as a clam with his sparkling blue eyes shining back at them.

"Oh; I see that Kingsley has written to you. Good, good. All is well then; from breakfast to after dinner, the three girls will be here in my office with me. Unless it is the weekend that is, and if you are called out Severus just fire call me and I will be in your chambers watching Hermione while you are out. I am afraid that this was the only way we could protect them; for that I am sorry for the distance that you have to put upon each other, while this war is in the process of winning. As for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I will be having them over in the few minutes and I will be the one to tell them; everything that has had to happen to protect their friend and her cousin and her friend. Is there anything else I should know?"

Remus sighed, "We made a pack of your own last night; it will help everyone within to communicate with one another, without being in animal form to talk to one another. Plus the four of them came running into my chambers thinking that I was killing Anne, because I can't take my potion anymore and not really understanding what a mate means to werewolves."

"Oh yes; mate to a werewolf is like a soul mate with a man and woman, why would one would hurt the other? It is like a humming bird to a flower; one would never dream of hurting the other, as that one is still living for the other. No; I know that Remus would never hurt Anne; she is the reason that he still has his human head and heart during wolf form. So stop believing that he would ever dream of doing so."

The two men; who were able to speak, also spoke for their wives, "Yes Headmaster."

"Now let us get the issue of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley out of the way, shall we? Oh I wish that you were never friends with them Mrs. Snape; you have the two most temperamental friends that you have ever made," Headmaster Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and called out to the 'Headquarters', where everyone was at that time. "Molly, would you please send over Harry and Ron; something has come up for me to talk with them." There was about a ten minute pause; which everyone believed that Mrs. Weasley was trying to stall in order to find out why Albus needed the boys, "Not now Molly, I will fill everyone else in during the meeting tonight and no, you will not be coming through with the boys. You will just have to wait and see what is going on, just like everyone else."

Severus was cheering inside his head for the Headmaster; Molly Weasley has always been known trying to get all kinds of information before the meetings, so she could be the one up on everyone else. Has she ever learned that no one would cave into her meddling ways, the over baring mother hen act was not paying off for some people. When Harry and Ron stepped through the fireplace after Albus had moved out of the way; everyone say that the two boys were looking everywhere, for any sign of their friend Hermione.

Albus sighed from behind his desk, "I am sorry to call you away from your family boys, but I needed to let you know about what had to happen in order to protect Hermione, Anne, and Char from Volemort."

Harry growled, "You mean to tell me that he was the one who made the law, just to get after her and get to me? I don't believe these lies you have webbed up for me to hear Dumbledore. Where is Hermione then and these two girls that you speak of? Why are you hiding them for us even?"

Severus spoke up, "You will listen Potter and Weasley; you will not talk to the Headmaster in such away, not after we all have been protecting you since your first year in this school. Now listen up; it will do well if you do so, or you may end up not seeing these girls at all with the attitude that you are showing."

Ron grown, "I don't even believe that all this was to get after Hermione, I think you three have been after her in your own ways. So who was the one that she ended up marrying anyway? It should have been me, if it had to be anyone to marry her. Why did have to be someone as old as her father to marry her and her cousin, plus the cousin's friend. Why they couldn't they marry me or my brothers?"

Sirius stated, "Hermione told your brothers that wanted to marry her that she looked at them as nothing more than family members and the same went with you and Harry, Ron. In her eyes; she could not marry someone that she believed to be nothing more than a brother, would you marry your sister Ron?"

"No! That would be wrong in so many levels."

Harry sighed, "Okay, we get the point, now where is Hermione and the other girls? Plus who married who?"

Albus looked at Harry and Ron, "What I am about to tell you, does not leave this room. Only I, Severus, Sirius, Remus, or the girls will be able to talk about his outside of this office. If you end up telling anyone of what has happened; you will find a curse upon yourselves, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Lemon Drop anyone?" When no one moved for any of them, he took one and told the two boys of who married the girls and what has happened to the girls in order to protect them. Once everything was said; the two boys looked to the animals that sat near the three other men in the room, the boys sat on the floor to look at them better.

Harry looked towards the white tiger, "Hermione?"

The tiger was not very happy with Harry or Ron at the moment; she turned herself away from them, to where the gray and white wolf followed, and a black dog unlike Sirius's form also followed the tiger. Severus grinned, "I think she doesn't have anything to say to you Potter, not after hearing you yelling at the Headmaster and the rest of us, because you could not see her or the other girls."

Ron asked, "So Anne is the wolf and Char is the dog then?"

Albus spoke up, "That would be correct Mr. Weasley."

Harry then asked, "What is your form Professor Snape? We know what Remus and Sirius are, but what about you?"

"Easy; I am a black panther."

Harry asked, "Did Hermione knew of that before the marriage Sir?"

"No; no one did, why do you ask?"

"No reason sir, it is just weird that Anne and Remus ended up together when they are wolves of some form. While Char and Sirius are both dogs, it just struck me even weirder that both you and Hermione are big wild cats of two different kinds that is."

Remus spoke up for the first time scenes the boys came into the office, "Now that you have said something Harry, I do find myself at odds as well. Why have we not thought about those ourselves?" He looked over to the wolf, "Did you know that I was a werewolf?" With a small bark for an answer, he went on to ask another question, "Did you know what forms Sirius or Severus was?" With a whimper for an answer; he faced Dumbledore, "They knew that I was a werewolf and knew about Sirius take a dog form, but none of them know that Severus could change to another form."

Albus chuckled, "So fate has come along and made things interesting indeed for these ladies and you three gentlemen as well."

Ron growled, "Gentlemen? Severus is nothing of the sort; as for Remus he is a good man but gentle is not for a werewolf and Sirius, well let us say he is only that way to get women to fall into his bed for the night."

Albus glared at Ron, "Not another word Mr. Weasley or you will find that Hogwarts will not allow you back, nor will Hermione find it in her heart to have you as a friend for much longer." With proof of what the Headmaster said was true; the three animals growled and stalked towards Ron, to where he could only get out through the fireplace and no other way. "I think Mr. Weasley that I will tell your mother tonight of what you have said in my office today; conceder yourself expelled until further noticed Mr. Weasely."

Without another word Ron ran into the fireplace and was gone. The three girls looked towards Harry, as if asking if he was going to cause trouble too. "I am nothing like Ron; I know what he said was below the belt for anyone to say, count me of not being a friend of Ron's anymore."

Sirius asked, "What made you say that Harry?"

"The look was the only think I understood from the three of them, and I knew the right words that would please Hermione and I also believed that the other two were merely the same as her. Knowing that she has a strong heart for anyone who has a pulse, besides Voldemart that is; I also knew her well enough that if I don't say something soon I may not any friends of any kind for long. Plus you are my Godfather; why would I allow anyone to say that much against you, or Remus for that matter."

Sirius and Remus smiled; knowing that Harry did well by following his own heart, and not allowing someone like Ron to tell him what to think and believe even though Hermione had done something that none of them may have understood. But following one's heart always lead to grander things in life. After allowing Harry talking to the four other men in the Headmaster's office, Harry went back through the fireplace back to 'Headquarters' to pack up for returning to the castle after the meeting that night. Even though it would cut his holiday time to be away for a while, but it would be safer for him to be away from Mrs. Weasley's wrath once she found out what Ron had said in the Headmaster's office. Everyone stayed in Albus's office; once the time came for the men to go, the women laid down near the fireplace waiting for them to return.

Ch. 11

When Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black came back to Albus Dumbledore's office with the Headmaster; all four men saw the three women in their animal forms laying near the fireplace, when they came in through the office door. All of them agreed for everyone to stay to sleep over for the night; both Severus and Sirius had changed into their animal forms and laid down next to their wives, Remus was about to just sit down in one of the chairs that was in the room.

Albus grabbed Remus's arm, "Since Anne is your mate; you can be change your form to be with her, without having to wait for the next full moon. All you have to do is picture yourself as a wolf; just like your friends have always done, to become an animagus."

Remus was beyond shock to say the least; he thought that once he woke up from the day after the full moon, he would not be able to be with Anne until the next full moon. Now that Albus told him that he could still be with her, without the wait. He smiled with a couple of tears leaking from his eyes, "Thank you Albus; you don't know how happy you made this old wolf."

Albus chuckled, "Love will never make us old Remus, just younger in spirit. I wish you all a goodnight." Then he was gone from his office.

Remus changed into a wolf and lay down next to his wife; along with the others, Severus looked up from where he laid next to Hermione. "Everything will be alright Remus."

"How can you say that, when you have to save Draco and kill Albus before the end of the year or you and everyone here will die, all because you have to keep being a spy and live. How can you live with yourself?"

Severus sighed; Remus could tell that Severus really did not like being a spy, not after the fact that he is now married. "I have a plan Remus; if all is still in motion, then we could send our wives through time. Where they could save us from this ever happening and we can all live better lives than this."

"Yeah; but the downside is that they would lose the children as they be sent in time."

Sirius spoke up, "That may be true but they are very young as it is; they would not have been very happy with having to have children in the middle of a war in the first place. If they were to be sent back in time, we can always have the family that we always wanted and everyone growing old at the same time. Remus think about it; if you had a choice would you want to have Anne in the past with you and have children at the same age as you, or have her stay here and watch you die before she is ready it to happen?"

Remus laid his head upon Anne's shoulder blades, "When you say it that way; I would rather have her be sent back in time and grow old at the same time as me, she can always have more children later. Right?" In all honesty; he really did not think things like that, every life met something. No matter what kind of life it was; it was met to live, it was the law of life.

Just as all the men were falling asleep; their wives opened their eyes and looked at each other, they had heard everything that their husbands had said to one another. The women agreed with their husbands that if they were given a chance to go back in time, then they would; just to make sure that everyone had a better life then what they had. The ladies knew that having to sacrifice their own children would be the hardest thing for them to do, but it was a small price to pay for all the things that were going on around them in the Magical World. They were planning to get together in the morning to talk out what needs to be done. That night hardly anyone slept well.

The next morning; the three couples woke up to the Headmaster's singing, which sounded like cheerful humming. The three males were already in their human forms and Severus was already grumpy, "Why are you in a good mood Albus?"

"Well I know that I won't be like this for very long; from what I have heard from inside the Daily Profit, other girls in this school will be having the same issues as these three. So; it looks like Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy want to look like that it is everyone, not just pin pointing your three wives. Which would make a lot of since; why does the law have to pin-point just these three, and not others."

Sirius grumbled, "Why does it have to be anyone while they are in school? It should have been focus for all parties being out of school, without forcing the ones in school having to grow up faster."

"I know Sirius; but with the forces of Evil, nothing is what it should. Oh well; how about you men go down to the Great Hall, we will be awhile longer." Once the door had closed and all three husbands had left the office; Albus asked, "I have heard what your husbands' have in mind, but I want to know what you three think."

He was able to get into all the girls' minds and they all believe about going back in time to save everyone's lives. He gave a sad smile, "Before you leave I will give you three all the things that you need for your trip. I want all three of you in my office tomorrow night, I will give you that time to say your goodbyes and I will have everything put together for you by then." Then he walked the three ladies out of his office and down into the Great Hall, to face the student body, and the out cries that he will be faced with.

The net day; the three couples met up in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, where they were saying goodbye to the life in 1996. Albus smiled, "I see that everyone is back in my office again. Now gentlemen; if you want your younger selves to know of your own wives, simply take off your family crested rings and put them on golden chains to be worn around your wife's neck. Plus I want you to each write a letter for your wives to give you your younger selves and the packs to be full of clothes, money, and books they are going to need in a couple of years. I have also have a letter that I am giving to Anne to give to my other self and Hermione will have a beg to give to my other self as well, which will help aid with the First War. I will send the three of you ladies back in time in a few moments after everything is tied up with your husbands."

It had taken about ten minutes for the three men to write out their letters for their wives to hand over to the teenagers of themselves; which was harder for them to write, knowing that it would hard for them to convince. They had also put the items that was needed for the ladies to have in 1976; with some added things that they would like for them to be handed down to themselves. All three men had handed each of their wives journals to hand over to the teenagers, along with the letters and lists of information that would help the teens later on. Severus also handed over a book to give to himself to help with his potions carrier. Remus handed over some more journals for his younger self to read about werewolves and it was better since he had met Anne, then any other time as a werewolf. Sirius had also sent some comics that he had made of his life for younger Sirius to read and understand.

Albus had made everyone to put memories into vials for everyone in '76 to watch; before history can repeat itself, one of them is the betrayed of Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew. Along with some added things that the Order of the Phoenix will also need; like the list of things that needed to bring down Voltemort, plus list of families and places that the Death Eathers had attacked and how to bring an end to his immortality. The look that each couple was given to each other was almost heartbreaking for the Headmaster to watch, but his twinkling blue eyes were not faltering for he knew that everything will be well in the matter of time. He was sending them back before Severus Snape was going to be lost to the darkness and Hermione will be able to prevent that for happening. Plus it will stop Peter Pettigrew from knowing too much before seventh year with his Marauder friends and preventing him from getting into the Order.

Severus had given Hermione his family crest with two SS in the shape of snakes in forest green on a shield with a black raven, while the shield was mainly silver with the name of Prince on it. He put it on a gold chain and put it over her neck; he had also put a book beg with many pockets with shrunken things inside, with an expandable charm inside of it and a weightless charm as well. He packed many things for his wife; on top of all things that was in it, he also put in a bag that Albus Dumbledore had pack to hand to himself. Remus gave Anne his family crest of a brown wolf on a gold shield and a red hawk with the name Lupin on it and he did the same thing that Severus did with the bag for Anne, with the letter on top and the things that need to be given to younger Remus. As for Sirius he gave Char is family crest with a black shield of his family name in silver; with a silver raven and a green snake on it, along with the family motto on the shield. Sirius had given Char a bag with similar charms on it along with the things that she will need and his younger self.

Albus witness each man kneeling down in front of their animagus wives and gave a hug to the best of their abilities. After given them a moment; he cleared his throat, "It is time." He had gotten down on the floor and made a big circle with chock to fit all three of the ladies into it. "Into the circle girls, and don't be alarmed that the experience will give you a rushing feeling. Almost like the feeling of being on a very fast broom. We will see the three of you again, but give your men some time to figure things out for themselves on how they should feel about the whole thing." Once the three animals had gotten into the circle and standing up. Albus started chanting. "Tempo di riavvolgimento, riavvolgere il tempo. Per il tempo in cui il vero amore per la stessa eta. (Time rewind, time rewind. To the time where true love to be the same age.)"

With a flash of amber light; where the three animals had once stood were gone, the three men looked on with sorrow looks upon them. But they knew that things will be different, before they would ever know it.

TBC in the next story: Time Rewind.

Thank you for reading.

Lady Countryrose


End file.
